


Love of a Wife

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin and Diamond discuss their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ringprov](http://ringprov.livejournal.com/) challenge #3.

“Do you dream, love?” Diamond asks softly as she rests her head on her husband’s shoulder. She sighs softly as she breathes in his scent. Apples and pipeweed with traces of sunshine and laughter, tinged with the faintest trace of blood and battle; so uniquely him.

He ponders. “Sometimes.” He answers simply and idly twirls a blade of grass between his fingers. His other arm rests on her shoulder and he pulls her closer.

“And what do you dream of?” She looks up at him, studying his face, hoping to see joy and not the mask he so often wears. She is unsure what to read there, he seems only thoughtful. She hopes.

“I dream of days long past, before the coming of the Shadow. I dream of summers hot and lazy, when a swim the Brandywine was still the best cure for a troubled mind.” He closes his eyes, as if that alone could banish the years.

“I dream of stories told around the fire when they were only stories, and I hadn’t lived them. I dream of Merry and I playing tricks on old Frodo. I dream of what my life could have been like, if I had never left my home.” His lips form into a sad and wistful smile.

Diamond’s heart brakes and she kisses him gently on the cheek. Moments stretch like hours until she speaks. “Do you know what I dream?” she asks. Without waiting for an answer she is on her feet, pulling him along with her.

He rises, a confused look on his face, and moves to embrace her but she holds him at arms length. She looks into his eyes; so cold, so hard.

“What do you dream, love?” He asks.

“I dream of joyous laughter spilling from our hole; of our son growing into a fine gentlehobbit and making us proud. I dream of loving you everyday and hating the past that scars you. I dream of kissing away your tears as you so often have mine.” She pulls him close to her, keeping his eyes ever on hers.

“I dream of growing old with you, until the time you leave me, for leave me you shall, my husband.” She adds when he opens his mouth to protest. “I dream of the day when you forget your scars and see only me.”

He stares at her, his mouth parted ever so slightly in wonder, the sadness of his soul reflected in his eyes. His arms wrap tightly around her and he buries his face in her soft hair, drinking in her scent. Lilacs and rain laced with spices and the rich scent of thyme. He holds her tightly, afraid to let go.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

She rubs his back gently, uttering a silent prayer. “I am a patient woman.” She tells him softly. Her eyes fill with unshed tears and she takes a deep breath before continuing on. “I can wait.”

He runs a hand through her hair, as if the mere feel of it could banish the past forever. “I _do_ love you,” his voice breaks.

“I know, dear,” she replies softly ‘and the day when I come first in your life will be the happiest of all.’


End file.
